A smoke exhaust hood apparatus for cooking food is also called an exhaust duct or an exhaust hood. The smoke exhaust hood apparatus for cooking food includes a suction part for suctioning smoke or toxic gas generated when fish or meat is broiled on a hot plate or a grill located on a heat source, such as a portable gas range, a charcoal fire for restaurants, or an electric heater, an exhaust pipe along which the smoke suctioned through the suction part moves, and an exhaust chamber having mounted therein a blower for discharging the suctioned smoke to the outside. In addition, the smoke exhaust hood apparatus for cooking food may further include a motor for moving the suction part and the exhaust pipe upwards and downwards according to a user's switching manipulation.
In the smoke exhaust hood apparatus for cooking food, food is placed on the hot plate or the grill, the suction part is moved downwards manually or according to the switching manipulation such that the suction part approaches the hot plate, a smoke or smell generated at the time of cooking the food is suctioned through the suction part, and the suctioned smoke is discharged to the outside through the exhaust pipe. After cooking is finished, the suction part and the exhaust pipe are moved upwards toward the ceiling, either manually or according to the switch manipulation.
In the case in which the smoke exhaust hood apparatus is used, the following problems may occur. The lower part of meat or fish is heated first by the heat source at the time of cooking the meat or the fish, with the result that oil is generated from the meat or the fish. At this time, the oil may explosively move out of the meat or the fish. Furthermore, the lower surface of the food is not visible. As a result, it is difficult to check the cooked state of the food, whereby the food may be excessively cooked or may even be burnt.
Therefore, there is a necessity for a structure connected to the smoke exhaust hood apparatus in order to solve problems with a cooking system that uses only a lower heat source, as described above, whereby it is possible to improve use convenience.